


Hold On

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [90]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/F, S19E13, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: It takes love to hold on.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble and a slightly different take on the Season 19 episode: I do, I do, I do. 
> 
> I may expand on this at a later date if the muse lets me. :D

* * *

“Bernie!”

Serena felt her heart stop as she turned to see Jason kneeling next to the blonde’s unmoving body. ‘No, this couldn’t be happening.’ She thought quickly getting to her feet and ran over to her nephew and the one woman who had come to mean so much to her.

She couldn’t lose her.

“Bernie, Bernie can you hear me.” Serena cried frantically searching for a pulse.

When she felt the familiar beat beneath her fingertips, she inwardly sighed with relief.

It was slow, too slow but it was there.

“Hold on, darling. Please, I need you to hold on.”

 


End file.
